


Heat of the night

by Queenofthebees



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:39:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15561015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: For a few moments, he happily continued to kiss his wife sweetly."What happened to my bath?" Sansa teased, nipping his lips. Jon smiled into the kiss before pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck."No point having one before my love," he responded, licking at the sweat that had gathered on her collarbone.Day 5 of Jonsa smut week: Heat of the night





	Heat of the night

**Author's Note:**

> I had most of the smut week prompts started and prepared to finish but then I had laptop issues and I hate typing on my phone. Luckily, I got a shot of a laptop today so hoping to finish one or two of these drafts before they become very, very late entries lol.

He had never wanted the Iron Throne.

He longed for Winterfell, the cool air and the towering stone walls. He longed to be able to actually smell anything that wasn’t like a cesspool.

Sansa had been reluctant to move to the South as well although she swore that she didn’t regret marrying him at all. Only that she wished they could have stayed to rule in Winterfell.

Jon was willing to suggest moving the throne to the north at the next privy council. How ironic would it be for the Northern independence campaign to end with the north ruling the south?

If nothing else, he would insist that he and Sansa will visit Winterfell at least twice a year. He wanted all their children to know their Aunt Arya and Uncle Rickon.

And it would get them away from this blasted heat, he thought as he stomped to his chambers.

He was sick of his clothes clinging to him, of the hair sticking to his neck. The heat was making him irritable, more so than usual so he was also behind on his duties because he kept cutting them short due to having no energy to listen to anyone anymore.

He had thoughts of just stripping as soon as he got to his chambers and collapsing on the bed. But that was soon driven out of his head when he opened the door and found Sansa lounging on the windowsill in nothing but her shift.

Her hair was tied high on her head although some strands had escaped from the elaborated bun, curling down the side of her face. But Jon’s eyes were more focussed on the way her breasts heaved, her legs spread apart as she fanned herself with her hand.

“It’s so hot,” she moaned, tilting her head back against the wall.

Jon wanted to be sympathetic. But seeing her like this, he instantly thought about how she always tilted her neck like that when she was crying his name in pleasure as he fucked her. A groan escaped him unconsciously and Sansa opened her eyes, narrowing them upon him.

“You can’t be serious,” she muttered, shaking her head.

"If you had asked me in the middle of the meeting I would have said no," he admitted, crossing the room to crouch beside her. He placed a hand on her leg, the heat of her skin making him groan as he thought about how hot she would be somewhere else. "But seeing you like this, I'm tempted my love."

"I'm all sweaty and disgusting," she cried. Yet she made no move to stop his hand traveling up her leg and beneath the hem of her shift. And the way her lips twitched with the threat of a smile told him that she wasn't objecting as much as she wanted him to believe.

"Aye," he agreed. Sansa smacked his arm, making him laugh. "Perhaps I should have a nice cold bath made for you?"

Her frightful glare softened slightly and she let out a contented hum at the thought. "That would be kind of you," she said, turning to kiss the palm of her other hand where it rested against her cheek.

"I'll go and fetch the maid then," he murmured though he made no move to stand, his hands still caressing her heated skin. She smirked at him, raising an eyebrow in mock annoyance at his delay before giving him a light shove to make him move.

"It is rude to leave a lady waiting ser," she teased, waving a hand towards the door. Jon grinned, placing a last kiss on the back of her hand before stepping away.

"Oh, I'll be making you wait my love," he replied, voice low with sinful promise. "You won't be much of a lady when I'm through with you."  She shivered at his words, her blue eyes turning dark with desire. Jon almost thought to forget the bath and take her right there but for all her playfulness, he knew she preferred to be clean and fresh before coupling with him.

For all the good it did, he thought wickedly as he headed down to the servants quarters. They barely ever made it to the bed before Jon had pulled her hair into a frightful mess, peppered her skin with marks from his beard and teeth when he was feeling particularly worked up and with the heat and their desperate movements, they were often more sweaty than they had been to begin with anyway.

But he knew he didn't really have to understand Sansa's logic, just that it was what she liked. And she deserved to have anything she so desired after everything that had happened. Sometimes, he can't believe how lucky he is to have both her love and her trust.

The chamber maids giggled when he entered, quickly assuring him that a bath would be made straight away before descending into fits of laughter as soon as he was out of the door. He rolled his eyes. He had never been able to understand women and the things they found amusing.

Sansa had moved to the bed when he returned, her naked body spread above the covers, one hand cupping the back of her head as she grinned at him. His eyes dropped to her other hand, watching it stroke down the side of her body to caress her hip.

"You tease!" he growled as he strode to the bed, tossing his shirt over his head and tossing it blindly to the side. She grinned victoriously before his mouth claimed hers, his fingers effortlessly pulling her hair from her bun.

"Your Grace?" a maid called, followed by a timid knock.

"Hmph, just leave it outside!" he called before devouring her mouth again, swallowing her giggles. Clearly not effectively enough however because there was a chorus of soft laughter outside the door.

For a few moments, he happily continued to kiss his wife sweetly.

"What happened to my bath?" Sansa teased, nipping his lips. Jon smiled into the kiss before pressing kisses along her jaw and down her neck.

"No point having one before my love," he responded, licking at the sweat that had gathered on her collarbone.

Sansa moaned as his tongue traveled down to her breasts, tracing over the top of them. He shot her a teasing glance as he licked underneath, carefully avoiding her nipples and making her writhe in irritated need. He repeated the gesture with her other breast until she huffed and pulled his hair to direct him where she wanted him.

"I told you, it isn't proper to make a lady wait!" she said, though her commanding tone lost some of its effect when Jon closed his lips around her nipple and gave a light suck. Her back arched, desperate to push herself against his eager mouth and Jon pulled away just as she did so, smirking at her huffed annoyance.

"And I told you that you won't be much of a lady when I'm through with you," he growled before taking her other bud between his lips.

His hand slid between her parted thighs, fingers stroking her softly. Want coursed through him at the slick feel of her, already wet enough for him to slip his finger inside of her, making her arch and sigh his name with delicious sweetness.

"Mmm, you're so wet for me. My filthy girl," he murmured against her skin.

Sansa moaned, her cheeks flushed with arousal and from his words. It had shocked them both to learn just how much she liked him saying such things in their chambers. Outside, she was every inch a regal Queen and sweet lady. But behind closed doors, she loved Jon doing all manner of things that ought to make her faint in shock.

"Are you a lady now?" he teased as he pushed another finger inside her, raising up on his other hand to look at her face as her eyes fluttered shut in pleasure. He moaned at the sight and, unable to hold back anymore, pressed desperate kisses down her chest, her stomach until he came to the patch of auburn curls guarding her most intimate place. 

He moved his free hand under her knee, pushing her leg up and over his shoulder to allow him to dive in. His tongue swiping through her folds eagerly, making her twitch and sigh above him.

Her hands flew to his head, clutching his curls as he found her clit and swirled his tongue over and over, bringing her so close to the edge before pulling back and pressing the flat of his tongue against her. As she moved her hips to try and get his lips and tongue where she wanted, his fingers slid in deeper, making her moan, her head falling back in bliss.

"Will you peak for me, _my lady_?" he murmured, teasing her with the title. Sansa shook in response, her body eager to comply with his demands. Her eyes opened partly, enough for him to see the black of them and cause pride to stir in his chest. He never got tired of seeing Sansa's pleasure in her eyes, knowing he was causing it.

He returned his mouth to her cunt, placing a gentle kiss to her clit before his tongue started to swirl patterns once more. Her gasps started to catch in her throat, her thigh quivered beneath the palm of his hand as he continued to hold it over his shoulder. She cried out his name, her stomach clenching above him. A dazed smile was taking over her face once more, her eyes fluttered shut again as she chased her end.

"That's it," he praised between his frantic licks, his fingers curling inside of her. She barely managed to choke his name again before she tensed, her toes curling against the sheets and his back. 

As her climax washed over her, he reeled back, taking her other leg while she was pliant beneath him. He pushed them up to her chest, pressing his hands down on the mattress above her head to trap her in place.

Cupping her jaw, he turned her to him so he could kiss her sweetly while his other hand grasped his cock and guided it to her entrance. She moaned as he filled her and Jon groaned at the familiar, sweet, tight heat of her. 

"Mmm, I don't mind not being a lady with you," she purred as he started to move, gently rocking against her. Her fingernails scraped down his back lightly, encouraging him to move faster.

"I know," he grinned, a hand reaching for hers and curling their hands together above her head. Sansa sighed, tilting her head to the side in pleasured surrender, letting Jon take her. "I think, nrgh, you like, hrmph, being my fil-urgh, filthy girl!"

"I do!" she sighed contentedly, her fingers squeezing his. She turned her head to nose at his temple, her lips pressing to the point where his cheek met his ear. "I,  _oh_ , I love it,  _ahhh,_ when you take me, nrgh, like this!"

Jon groaned helplessly, his hips driving into her almost brutally as he chased his release. He could feel her breath catching, her muscles twitching with renewed interest and angled himself to brush against her clit as he continued to pound into her. He never grew tired of her peaking for him.

"And,  _mmm_ , when you- _oooh_ , you take me like a,a, _ahhh,_ wolf!"

"Hmmm, not, urgh, very ladylike," he agreed, accompanied by a rather unattractive grunt as he felt his release building, ready to burst. Sansa moaned, clutching at his shoulders and burying her head in his shoulders 

"Gods Jon, don't stop!" she begged, as though the thought had ever crossed his mind. His free hand cupped her cheek again as he dived down to claim her lips.

She sighed his name into the kiss as she fell into her climax once more. Jon squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of her tightening around him, triggering his own release with a few more erratic thrusts.

Sansa made a contented sound in her chest, her body stretching in pleasure like a cat. Jon placed a kiss to her shoulder before rolling to her side, though his hand kept a hold of hers and he brought them up to kiss her knuckles.

"So, my bath?" she quipped, nudging him with her foot. Jon chuckled, kissing her hand again.

"As my lady commands."


End file.
